Berserker/Main
"The vast forests of our lands are said to be filled with the spirits of beasts. Sometimes those beasts join us on the battlefield: Berserkers. Wild, free, and utterly without fear, they fight with twin axes but their true weapon is their passion. There is an ancient riddle: what is stronger than steel? Blood is our answer; blood and fury." Berserkers are a playable hero class in For Honor. Overview Chaotic and brutal dual-axe-wielding Vikings. That is the simplest way one can describe the Berserkers. Their savage love of combat strikes fear into the hearts of most, friend and foe alike. The Berserker fights relentlessly, capable of vanquishing foes before they can mount a decent defense. Unconcerned with their personal safety in putting up a proper defense, these vicious warriors focus instead on killing as many enemies as they can.https://forhonor.ubisoft.com/game/en-CA/game-info/heroes/berserker.aspx Armor Historically, berserkers have been described as warriors who would charge into battle without armor, instead wearing the pelts of whatever animals they believe themselves to be possessed by. Like their historical counterparts, the Berserkers wear little armor, only light leather shoulder pads and animals pelts with a mask over their eyes. Weapon Viking Hand Axe - The Viking have turned a common tool into a vicious, highly effective weapon. The hand axe combines speed of handling with the balance required for accurate throwing over short ranges. Their lethality is legendary when placed in the hands of the blood-crazed Berserkers, especially when they come as a set. Trivia *Historical texts and Icelandic literature describe the berserkers as Viking champions who would charge into battle in a trance-like, almost animalistic, fury. **At the time, it was believed that this uncontrolled fury was the result of them being possessed by the spirits of animals on the battlefield. In the present, some speculate that this trance was the result of them consuming a hallucinogenic mushroom while others believe it was self-induced hysteria brought about by concentration and sheer force of will. **Despite popular belief, a berserker's act of going berserk was not due to any form of psychosis, rage or insanity. Many texts describe berserkers capable of holding proper conversations before and during battles. *Icelandic literature describes several tribes that were classified as berserkers, each one with a totem animal they worshiped. **One tribe in particular was called "the berserkir" because of the bear skins that they wore to mark their status. This is because berserkir translates roughly into "bear-shirt". *Berserker's Signature, "Number One" is a homage to Stefán Karl Stefánsson, a voice actor and performer who had died from bile duct cancer on August 21, 2018. Stefán has been credited ambiguously to lines for the Viking faction in For Honor, some sources noting that he did the voiceover for the Viking faction in the initial 2016 trailer for the game. **The Berserker's pose and the Signature's title references "We are Number One," a musical number from the Icelandic Children's TV Show, "Lazy Town." Stefán stared in singing this song as the show's central villain, with the song becoming an internet phenomenon a few years after the song had aired on the show. This was the highlight of Stefán's popularity. **The credibility of this claim is further compounded by the subtitle of the signature: "In Memoriam - To our Number One villain." **Some sources state that Stefán had played the role of the Berserker, be it in Multiplayer or as an enemy during the Story Campaign. Having this Signature on the Berserker may be a confirmation to this rumour. Quoteshttps://redd.it/5um0u9 *'Icelandic': "Þú ert dauður!" – English: "You are dead!" **Head Crusher *'Icelandic': "Náði þér!" – English: "Caught you!" **Deflect *'Icelandic': "Drepa, drepa, drepa!" - English: "Kill, kill, kill!" **Recognition Emote *'Icelandic': "Hér, muntu deyja!" - English: "Here, you shall die!" **Male Berserker, Dismemberment Execution *'Icelandic': "Í dag, muntu deyja!" - English: "Today, you shall die!" **Female Berserker, Dismemberment Execution